


Allways Something To Run From

by lotpot1999



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game), Walking Dead (Comics), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Hats, Multi, Romance, South America, Zombies, celm is bad ass, love carls hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotpot1999/pseuds/lotpot1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been apocalypse for over 4 years. When two young souls meet, what will happen when things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allways Something To Run From

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my amazing friend Sophie, mainly her she is an amazing writer. Thanks so much for reading.

clem

What’s the point? I run from the danger yet I don’t have anyone or anything to run to. No one I love is going to catch me, hug me and tell me it’s going to be alright. Now Lee’s gone…  
I kept running till my legs were sore and tired. My clothes stuck to my sweaty body, splatters of blood coloured my dull blue jacket, and there were rips covering my clothes. My arms ached from defending myself from oncoming danger, axe in hand, there was so much walker blood on it, and I could barely remember what colour it originally was. A snap of a twig behind made me spin around, arm out stretched, ready for attack… but only to find Kenny staring at me. His eyes had no soul backing them up, all of Kenny’s thoughts and feelings seemed to disappear when he looked at me, like I had done something to him, something unforgiveable. He lunged towards me, I ducked but he got hold of my hat. He shook it at me, “This hat is stupid, you look so ugly in it,” he spat. “Kenny, you don’t have to do this… look what happened to Sarita, I-I had no choice. The walker would have killed her!” he looked down at me, his face all screwed up. “Don’t, you don’t have the right to use her name!” He screamed. Kenny screamed again, I was frozen in place, he pulled out his gun. “You have 10 seconds to run.” I hesitated then ran. I hid behind a tree. Stupid idea. I looked around franticly, I could have used my axe but I didn’t want to kill Kenny…A stick, quite a big one, was lying on the floor quite close to me. I grabbed it and waited for Kenny. My heart was pounding, I heard him creep closer. I swung the stick as hard as I could than ran. All I heard was him scream, once again, and curse.  
I was panting and running, I needed to get away, constantly looking behind me. I heard twigs snap all around me. A walker lunged towards me; I dodged quickly but still lost my balance and nearly fell over. It crawled towards me. I let out a scream and kicked it in the face. I got back on my feet and started running again. All I could hear was Kenny taunting me, scaring me. I turned around once more, still running, and then I ran into someone. A boy…

 

Carl

I’m out of breath, but I can’t stop running now…Dad told me to run. I know my dad, he would only tell me to run if I was in true danger. But I want to help him. What’s going to happen to the prison? What’s going to happen to dad? That idiot, it’s his fault we’re in this mess. I still want to help; I will always want to help. My dad is all about protecting everyone, yet he can’t, he tries but he can’t and he knows he can’t. He couldn’t protect mum…How can he even protect me.  
I turned around; I want to go back… I need to go back and save that idiot. But I carried on; I carried on running onwards but always checking behind me, always waiting for dad. I turn around once more just to check but then I crashed into something, a walker?! No a little girl with a mass of curly hair and a dirty blue jacket. We had fallen onto the muddy ground from the crash. She let out a little scream. “Sorry…I’m so sorry but you have to run.”  
“Why?”  
“Because there is someone after me, he’s trying to kill me!”  
“I’ll wait for him, and show him not to try to kill little girls.”  
“No you have to run, you won’t be able to reason with him, he’s gone made and he has a gun.” No I will wait for this guy; I will prove to my dad I can protect people better than him. She was armed with a small bloodied axe. I heard a man screaming out for someone called “Clementine”  
“Are you Clementine?” she looked down, almost ashamed, and nodded.  
“Well hi Clementine, I’m Carl”  
“Hi… ah be careful he’s close, we should really run now!” I pulled up my shot gun and aimed for were the sound was coming from. He was calling out to Clementine in a crazy manner; I heard twigs snap under the weight of this maniac.  
“Cleme-cloo… Little Cleme, come here I don’t want to hurt you…let’s hug it out little one.” Clementine whimpered, he bust through the trees, I took my chance before he could react to seeing Clementine, and shot him in the stomach. I could’ve wasted another bullet for his head but I’ve attracted enough walkers that he won’t be able to rise again. I grabbed Clementine’s hand a pulled her away. “Come with me I know a place where we can stay the night without getting caught.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading please leave kudos and comment love you all XD.!!!!  
> New chapter soon.


End file.
